The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in 1997. The male parent is a Gypsophila cultivar designated cv. 417, from the breeding program designated as hybrid line xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. The female parent is a Gypsophila cultivar designated cv. 202, from the breeding program designated as hybrid line xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was accomplished by the inventor by removing cuttings from the initial plant in a controlled, greenhouse environment at Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in September 1997, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. upright, uniform growth habit yielding 8-10 stems per plant;
2. stable, conic-shaped inflorescence;
3. white, large, 10-11 mm, semi-to-full double flower depending on growing conditions;
4. absence of deformation or discoloration;
5. early flowering plant, 8-9 weeks in the summer; and
6. year-round growing season under regular cultural practices which makes the new cultivar suitable for both indoor and outdoor cultivation.
xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without a change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Magic Arbelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,312). In comparison to xe2x80x98Magic Arbelxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 has a higher stem yield, more upright growth habit and no discoloration during winter. In comparison to the parental cultivars, the flower of xe2x80x98Dangypflashxe2x80x99 is fuller.